


Happy Birthday

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: Also works as an apology for my last Dousy fic.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Autumn, happy birthday you talented, beautiful, lovely, amazing human!

"Hey Babe what's the date?" Daisy asked.

"July 2nd in America why?"

"Oh."

"Oh what?" He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nothing." She held his hands.

"It's not nothing."

"It's nothing." She squealed as he picked her up and spun her. "Daniel your leg!"

"Got upgraded. Tell me!" He turned her around in the air and caught her to pepper kisses all over her face.

"Fine fine okay. It's my birthday." She managed through her laughing.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" He asked, completely serious.

"It's not a big deal I'm 32 woohoo." She made a hand gesture.

"Hold on, I didn't know when your birthday was, but I got you a present so I guess happy birthday?" He presented her with a box with a beautiful diamond ring.

"Daisy Louise Johnson, you are the love of my life, a superhero, and hopefully, my future wife. Will you marry me?" He got down as best as he could on one knee.

"Daniel Jordan Sousa, I will marry you." She giggled as he put the ring on her finger. He kissed her deeply and pulled her to his chest.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Daisy. Happy birthday to you." He sang softly in her ear as they swayed.


End file.
